


Boo and Nemnems

by shurikenji



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shurikenji/pseuds/shurikenji
Summary: In which a four-year-old monster inc fan,  Momo, meets her own James P. Sullivan on a halloween night.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Boo and Nemnems

_ "Good night, sweetheart." _

The bedroom light clicks off. Moonlight illuminates the room. The little girl, still in her costume, snuggles into bed as her mom's footsteps fade away. All is quiet.

ㅡ

The window creaks open. A dark shadow cuts across the bed spread. It removes the bonette, revealing its blonde hair.  _ "Just get the thing and I'm done here." _ It whispers nervously as it tip-toes across the bedroom.

Rising up behind the walking figure, preparing to scare her victim, towers a fearsome monster... _ or not. _

_ "Boo!" _

_ Aaaaah! _

The blonde girl stumble on her own feet. She suppressed her scream with her hands.  _ "Just calm down. Your mind is playing tricks on you."  _ Deep breaths and in closed eyes she said. The  _ ghost _ , as what she thought, giggles. With its little flappers, it struggled to open the zipper and when she did, a small head appeared beneath it.

_ "Hi! I'm boo!" _

The little girl introduced herself. It totters toward the blonde girl, babbling. The blonde girl, retreats. Gestures the little kid to stop and points at her.

" _ Hey, hey, hey, little kiddo. Halloween's over. No more trick or treats, understood? Jezz!" _

Stunned, the little girl's face begins to redden, and her eyes well up with tears.

_ "Oh no..." _

The kid  **SCREAMS** at the top of her lungs.

ㅡ

Just below the kid's bedroom,  _ Mina  _ suddenly woke up. She turns to her wife and shakes her up.  _ "Hey, honey. I think Momo's awake. I heard someone screaming from above." _

With her sleepy eyes and voice,  _ Nayeon _ cuddles her wife.  _ "It's from the outside honey. Halloween's not yet over. And our little baby's probably too tired to be awake by now." _

With that, she went back to sleep.

ㅡ

_ Ah! I better make it stop. Shit. She looks around the room. Desperate, the blonde girl offers the teddy bear  _ she got from the toy rack.

_ "Here! See the bear? Oh, nice bear!" _

The kid continues to wail.  _ It's not working! What do I do?!  _ Her mind tells her to fly away but  _ she can't, not yet.  _ And then something bumpy in her pocket caught her attention.  _ Oh, I nearly forgot about that! Hope it works!  _ She silently prayed.

_ "Uh... Look! Yum yum, eh?" _

The kid surprisingly stopped, smiled brightly and snatched the candy away.  _ Well look at this kid now, tch. _

_ "Yay! Nemnems! I wuvyu! Yay yay yay! Boo likes nemnems! Boo likes nemnems! Yay yay yay!" _

The girl giggles and jumped.  _ Cuteee! _

_ "Shhhhh!" _

The kid giggles. She seems to understand. She nods and holds her tiny finger up to her mouth.

_ "Shhhhh." _

The blonde girl,  _ Sana _ , stares at the kid contentedly.  _ Now who's a good girl? _ A series of footsteps interrupt them.  _ Sana  _ immediately went to the open window but stopped when a pair of hand tugs her shirt.

_ "Is nemnems coming back to see boo?" _

Even with the baby talk, Sana understands and with that she smiled and nodded before jumping out.

_ "Momo! What are you doing in front of the window?"  _ Mina, worriedly went to the little kid and locked the windows.  _ "Nothing, Mimi. Momo thinks she finally met Kitty!"  _ Momo jumped happily with hands in the air.

Mina shook her head and puts her kid to bed. Silly, just like her mom. Just as she was about to leave the room, she steps into an M&M wrapper. Tilting her head as she picks it up from the ground, she clearly remembered putting  **all** the candies at the top shelf a while ago cause she knows Momo wouldn't stop eating them until they were gone. Still confused, she disregards the thought and went back to their room, where her wife is waiting for her. 

ㅡ

The little kid, in her onesies  _ sully  _ pajamas, sits at one end of the room scribbling in her book. The window suddenly creaks making the kid startled but immediately smiled as soon as she saw a blonde girl.

_ "Wahh! Pretty nemnems is here! Pretty nemnems is here! Yay!" _

The kid ran into Sana and with too much excitement, she flopped to the ground. The way she fell was  _ too adorable _ that it made Sana giggle.

_ Sniffles. _

_ Uh oh... not again.  _ Sana hurriedly comforted the kid, wrapping her in a big hug. _ "Nemnems, I miss you! Can you help Boo in coloring her book?"  _ The kid pleadingly asks while pouting. _ Oh, please, not with that.  _ She knows she must decline the kid's request, but her heart says otherwise. So, she joins the other in the table.

The kid continued doodling on a piece of paper. She spins around in a circle, getting dizzy.

_ "Ahh..." _

The kid suddenly opens her mouth as if waiting for something. Sana cluelessly looks at the kid.  _ Eh?  _ Then she follows where the kid was looking at.  _ Great. Now I'll feed you, huh?  _ Despite the complains, she tosses the pieces of cereal to the kid.

_ "La la la la la..." _

The little kid falls over every minute indicating that she's sleepy but still she's eager to finish her doodle. After a minute, she holds up a drawing. Sana can't quite believe her eyes. The drawing is literally a scribble but it's clearly a picture of  _ her and the little kid holding hands. _

The kid yawns. She blinks sleepily. So Sana carried her to the bed,  _ while trying not to stumble every minute. _ Of course, she's eight with a petite body and the kid is surprisingly heavy.

Before leaving, she removes the strands of hair on the kid's face. 

ㅡ

_ "And that's where the story ends. Goodnight, sweetheart. Mami loves you!" _

Nayeon kissed her child goodnight and the kid smiled in return and mumbled _“I wuvyu too mami_ _and mimi."_ before closing her eyes. Nayeon giggled and puts the covers up to Momo's shoulder to refrain her from getting cold. She locks the window, turned off the lights and leave. All is quiet.

But a sudden knock disturbed the silence. Followed by a  _ psst!  _ It continued for a minute until Momo wakes up and rubbed her eyes She looked at the window.

_ "Nemnems." _

She approached the blonde girl and with a sleepy voice, greets her while smiling.  _ Cute!  _ Sana says in her thoughts before coughing to neglect the idea.

_ "Did I disturb you?" _

She says as she steps inside the room.  _ You obviously did, idiot. _

_ "No! Nemnems will never bother boo!" _

Sana sits comfortably in the bed. _ So cozy, what a lucky rich kid.  _ Momo stares at Sana while sitting at the carpeted floor. She tilted her head and suddenly as if a light bulb came over her head, she asked Sana.

_ "Nemnems! Boo is curious. Why is Nemnems allowed to go out at night? Does your Mimi not get mad at you?"  _ Momo pouts.

With the third person structure of words, Sana had a difficulty understanding them at first. And claps when she finally got what the kid is trying to say. 

“ _ Ah! Look kiddo, I'm not a baby anymore, that's why I can go out freely. And Mimi won't get mad at me cause I simply don't have one." _ She lets out the last words bitterly.

Still unable to comprehend what the blonde girl said, the kid went to get her ipad instead.  _ "Nemnems, let's go watch my favorite movie!"  _ The little kid went up the bed and Sana followed, and they proceed to watch the movie.  _ Again, lucky rich kid.  _

Sana spend the whole night watching  _ Monster Inc  _ with a four-year-old girl beside her.

ㅡ

Three weeks had already passed, and Sana has been a regular uninvited guest at the  _ Myoui-Im  _ residence. Within those weeks, Sana learned that the kid is deeply in love with this blue character in the movie they watched and that she greatly resembles the kid in the movie.  _ Boo. _

The kid still calls her  _ Nemnems.  _ And she like it that way. The way she doesn't let the kid know her real name and the way she likewise doesn’t want to know the kid's name.  _ For safety _ . She thought. Or maybe  _ to prevent from getting attached  _ when in fact she already did,  _ unaware. _

_ ㅡ _

Sana steps inside the bedroom. The room is dark and empty.  _ She's not here?  _ She weakly asks before falling to the ground.

Meanwhile, Momo steps out the car. They had a family dinner a while ago that is why they went home late.

_ "Momo! Wait for your Mimi! You need to change into your pj's first!"  _ Nayeon shouted before stepping out the car.  _ It's okay Mami! Momo is a grown-up girl! She can take care of herself!"  _ Momo replied as she wears her bag before going inside their house.

_ "Grown up, huh? Who still pertains to herself in third person. Your child is so silly, Mina-ri."  _ Nayeon chuckles. 

_ ㅡ _

A whimper was heard inside Momo's room. She was in tears as soon asshe saw Sana lying on the floor with bruises all over her body.

_ "Nemnems! Wake up! Boo is scared!"  _ She cried out loud before shaking the girl. Still no response.  _ "Wait here Nemnems! Mimi and Mami are doctors. They will help you."  _ Momo is ready to stand up when a grip on her wrist stopped her.

_ "Don't call your Mimi and Mami. I'm fine, okay? Look... uhm... you know the game, pretend to be a doctor? I really want to play that it that I even looked like a real patient. Great right?"  _ Sana prays that the little kid gets along with her lies. Thankfully, she did with a nod.

_ "Since you'll play as a doctor, I want you to borrow the med kit from your Mimi and Mami, okay?"  _ Sana weakly says and Momo responded quickly and went downstairs while wiping hear tears away.

From Momo's bedroom, she can hear their conversation.  _ "Mimi, can Momo borrow your med kit? Phleash?"  _ Sana can imagine the little kid's pleading eyes and pout. She smiles.

_ "Eh? Med kit? Why?" _ Sana nervously wait for the kid's answer.  _ She wouldn't tell her parents that some stranger is wounded at her bedroom, would she? _

_ "Uhhh... Momo is playing pretend doctor and she can't do it properly without your tools. Uhm... Right!"  _ By the sound of it, Sana can say that momo is lying.  _ She's too obvious! _

_ "Hmmm..." _

_ Cross fingers... _

_ "I always know you'll follow us! Okay sweetheart. Here ya go! Just don't stay up late playing 'kay?"  _ Sana heard incoming small footsteps. She sits down and Momo handed her the med kit.  _ "Thank you, kid." Smiled genuinely to the kid. _

_ "For Nemnems, I'll do anything." _

ㅡ

Everything is quiet at the  _ Myoui-Im  _ residence. The tick-tock sound of a clock and the dripping sound of water was the only thing you can hear.  _ Until... _

**_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._ **

A few blocks away the mansion, a blonde kid in her black hoodie was carrying a big bag. She was running away.  _ For the last time, she glanced back and muttered  _ **_"I'm so sorry."_ **

ㅡ

Momo stares into the window,  _ waiting.  _ A familiar honk outside made her run downstairs. A woman in her police officer uniform entered the door.

_ "Tati Jihyo! I mishh youu!" _

The woman carried the kid in her arms and the latter showered her with kisses.

_ "Momo, that's enough. Your  _ **_tita_ ** _ jihyo came from work and she stinks. You don't want to smell bad, right?"  _ Nayeon went to get her kid and Jihyo rolled her eyes.  _ Ass. _

_ "So any updates?"  _ Mina asked offering their friend a drink.

_ "Nothing much. Just a kid around eight with blonde hair, that's all."  _ Jihyo felt refreshed with the cold drink. She spent the whole day working on the piling cases and all she needs is rest.

_ Blonde hair? _

_ "That must be nemnems!" _

_ And all eyes went down to Momo. _

ㅡ

_ "Happy Birthday Momoring!"  _ Dahyun, the purple haired girl greets again before leaving.

Today is her seventh birthday and a lot of her classmates went to their house to celebrate. It was so happy, there's a lot of games, gifts and food, it was a big birthday party.

But despite of it all, something's  _ missing _ . 

ㅡ

Momo is half asleep when she heard her window creaks. She stands up immediately and saw a  _ Sully  _ teddy bear hanging outside the window with a note:

_ Happy 7th Birthday, Boo ♡ _

Only a bear was there. Nothing else. She hugs the bear and whispers  _ "Nemnems." _

_ ㅡ _

Momo was eighteen years old when she deciphers the secret in the bear.

She finally outgrew her fondness in monster inc. One by one, she puts her toys in a box which will be donated to a charity. The next toy in her hand made her stop. It was the  _ Sully  _ teddy bear. The one from her already forgotten friend,  _ nemnems. _ Forgotten? Maybe not. She stops herself from remembering the past and decided to continue with her errand. Just as she was about to put the bear into the box, a pink envelope fell to the ground. Surprised, Momo lifted it up. A smudged but still readable letter greeted her as she opened it.

_ Dear little kid (boo), _

_The moment you read this letter, I know you're already mad at me. I am sorry for leaving and I understand if you won't forgive me. To be honest, I don't like what_ _I do._ ** _Stealing things_** _. But_ ** _I don't have a choice._** _From a young age of five, I was introduced to a cruel world. Maybe that is why talk and act mature compared to what a kid my age would be._ _I had to survive. Silly that I didn't even know your name. Well I can but I chose not to. Idiot. From the four weeks that I secretly step into you room, I felt nothing but complete happiness with you. With your cute acts and laughter, I can say that for once, I felt at home. Our memories will forever be engraved in my memory and in my heart. Thank you. I will never forget you, Boo. I love you!_

_ Nemnems have to go. Till next time. _

Her chest grips and tightens by the thought of how Nemnems went through. She sympathizes with her. It angers her. That night, Momo fell asleep with a heavy heart, swollen eyes and a letter in her chest.

The next day, she tried looking _.  _ She got all the help she can get. But without the girl's name, it's meaningless. All she had in her hazy memory is her nickname.  _ Nemnems. _

_ ㅡ _

It's the spooky time of the year again,  _ Halloween.  _ The streets of Seoul is once again busy with thousands of people in their costumes, doing  _ trick-or-treat. _

Meanwhile, on a prestigious building in the heart of Seoul, an exclusive yet simple party was held.

A girl chuckled as soon as she saw her friend, earning a terrified look from the people around her. Well, who wouldn't be when someone in a creepy  _ Anabelle  _ costume would suddenly laugh? 

_ "Yah! Seriously? What are you a kid?"  _ A girl in twin pigtails with full bangs and a pink dress as a costume rolled her eyes.

_ "And what are you? Trying to take the shit out of our fellow doctors here? Seriously?"  _ Dahyun makes face with her friend's statement.  _ Whatever. _

_ "Oh look! Your partner is here too!"  _ Dahyun points at a big blue mascot entering the hall. The girl in pink dress shook her head in disbelief.  _ Who would stupidly wear a giant mascot? I mean isn't it too hot inside? _

She faced Dahyun and they were talking about the recent case they were working on when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around, surprised to see the  _ Sully Mascot  _ in front of her. She looked at the mascot with furrowed brows.  _ Now what?  _ The mascot moved to remove her costume in head revealing her long  _ blonde _ wavy hair.

With the sudden familiarity, the girl in pink dress gasped.

" _ Boo." _

_ "Nemnems?" _

**Author's Note:**

> Than you for reading! ♡ Follow me on twt @samohizaki :)))


End file.
